pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 44 - The Cave Expedition
Once they left out of the gym they began walking up the street and they soon came upon Cibola's pokémon center where they stopped.. "I'll be right back.” said Hinta "Sure." nodded Timothy Hinta ran into the pokémon center and dropped her pokémon off with the Nurse Joy so they could be healed. After The Nurse Joy told her that she could pick them up later she nodded and left back out of the center to join back up with everybody. Afterwards they headed westward out of the city and into a dense forest heading toward their next destination. ..................................... Meanwhile back in Cibola City at the Yucon Corporation building a teenage girl and a pokémon examined the blue fossil that Timothy and Lucaria found weeks earlier. "This fossil is unlike anything I’ve ever seen. It's giving of very high energy signal's." noted The female "Cu...Cu." nodded The pokémon "Yea your right Cubolt, but what do you think? Do you think that we'll be able to revive it by normal mean's?” asked The female "Cu...Bolt...Bolt." shrugged The pokémon "I guess your right we won't know until we try, but if not we'll have to go with the other mean's." nodded The female "Bolt." nodded The pokémon ................................ Meanwhile Timothy and co had finally gotten through the forest and reached the side of Draco Meteor Ridge where the cave had opened up. "So is this place?" thought Tanza "Yeah...this is the exact spot." nodded Timothy "Pika." said Kachu "Be." said Nikita "Me." said Nina Timothy walked up to the cave entrance and looked around at the walls to see if it was sable enough for them to go in.. "How's it look?" asked Hinta "Well it look's stable enough." guessed Timothy as he walked on in. "Aright let's go, but be careful." urged Tanza They walked on into the cave and looked around for anything interesting or suspicious looking around the cave. Just then Timothy noticed a strange energy in the air coming from deeper within the cave, but he couldn't tell what it was. "There is something strange about this cave." noted Timothy "What do you mean?" asked Tanza "I'm not sure, but I sense's a strange energy in the air." replied Timothy as he came to a stop. All of a sudden Timothy fell down to his right knee as a blue electrical energy started to surge around his body. "Pika!" yelled Kachu as he was suddenly electrocuted by the blue energy around Timothy and sent him flying off of his shoulder an into the cave wall. "Be...Be!" shouted Nikita "Mew!" shouted Nina as they both floated to Kachu to see if he was ok. "Timothy what's wrong?" asked Tanza "I don't know...something's wrong with my power's again. I can't control them." groaned Timothy Just then the blue energy began to surge wilder around him as he grabbed his head and began screaming as though he were in some intense pain. They all looked around as the blue energy started surging around the walls of the cave. "Come on Timothy...fight it." urged Hinta as she put her hand on his shoulder, but as soon as she did she screamed out in pain as the blue electricity surged through her body. Hinta was suddenly sent flying backwards, but before she slammed into the wall Brock was able to catch her. "Hinta are you ok?" asked Brock as he held her in his arms. "Yea. That hurt, but I’ve been hit by worse. Still we have to do something." moaned Hinta as she shook her head. "But what...if we touch him we'll get the shock of out lives‘." noted Ash "Pika." said Pikachu Just then in a flash of red light Jin appeared out of his pokéball in front of Timothy. "Maybe I can do something." said Jin He reached out and grabbed the side's of Timothy's head, but as soon as he did the blue energy started to surge through his body. Jin struggled to hang on and not be sent flying back as he pulled himself toward Timothy and started looking into his eye's which had started glowing blue. Jin's stared into his eye's as his eye's started to glow blue and all of a sudden Timothy's eye's started to glow emerald green. Jin then let go of Timothy's head as he fall to the ground unconscious and he stumble back almost falling, but Eria caught him. "Are you ok?" asked Eria "Yea...I’m just a little out of breath." huffed Jin "What just happened?" asked Ash "Timothy's power's started surging out of control for some reason far beyond my knowledge, but I was able to force them back enough so that he could regain control." explained Jin "Why are his power's doing that?" asked Tanza "I'm not sure...his power's have been surging wildly lately. I could feel them even when I wasn't around him. I could feel them grow becoming more out of control. Unlike how it was before though this time some outer force caused them to go out of control." explained Jin "Well at least you were able to stop them." noted Misty "Yea, but he is allot stronger then me and I was barely able to help him. Next time I might not be able to stop his power's from going out of control." noted Jin "What happened....why does my head hurt so much." moaned Timothy as opened his eye's and sat up. "You mean you don't remember anything?" asked Tanza "Besides I’m suppose to check out this cave for Yucon...nope everything else is a blur." moaned Timothy rubbing his head. Tanza, Ash, Pikachu, Eria, Hinta, Misty, and Brock all looked at each other, then looked at Jin who was shaking his head and they all nodded their heads. "Well let's get going Timothy. You still have a job to do." urged Eria "Yea I guess I do." nodded Timothy as he stood back up. "Chu." nodded Kachu as he jumped back on Timothy's shoulder. They continued to walk farther into the cave examining the walls and looking for anything of interest to gather. After a few minutes of walking they had to stop walking as the tunnel started to get to dark for the rest of the group to see. "It's getting harder to see." noted Misty "I can fix that Infernape, Aquilion come on out!” shouted Ash as he held out his pokéballs. "Quili...Quili." said Aquilion as she appeared in front of Ash. "Inferna." said Infernape as he appeared in front of Ash. "Aquilion, Infernape think you can make a little light for use to move on?" asked Ash "Quil." nodded Aquilion as flame's sprouted from her head. "Ferna," nodded Infernape as flame's sprouted from his head. "Alright the combined fire from those two give's y'all enough light to move on. Let's keep going." urged Timothy They all kept walking until they came to another wall and saw that it was a dead end. "Look's like a dead end." noted Misty "Hay look at this symbol." urged Tanza looking at the right side of the cave wall. Timothy walked over to where Tanza was and saw that she was looking at a five point star shaped symbol carved into the wall. "Hay there's another one over here." motioned Eria pointing at the other side of the wall. Timothy walked over to the left side of the cave wall and saw the same symbol craved into the wall. "What does it mean?" asked Jin Timothy walked back up to the front wall and started examining it, before he put his hand on it. "We're going to keep going." stated Timothy "Hmm....how? This is a dead end.” noted Hinta "I doubt it. I've been studying this cave down to the size of the indentation's on the wall and I’ve come to believe that this cave was dug out in a natural, unnatural way." noted Timothy "What do you mean?" asked Tanza "Look at this." motioned Timothy as he brushed some of the dust off of the wall. When he was done they saw a square box carved into the wall that had a bunch of strange hieroglyphs carved into it and below it was a smaller box with some strange writing on it. "It's can't be.” said Jin "But how and why?” wondered Hinta "Something tells me that this cave was carved out by a pokémon or somebody using a Earth Style Jutsu." suggested Timothy To Be Continued...................... Category:Season 1 Content